Sanglea
Terrain Ironically enough, as it’s so thoroughly neglected, Sanglea's terrain is pleasant and fertile. Most of the land is made up of rolling green hills, with frequent crisscrossing brooks. The notably less attractive aspect of the region is its infestation of wolves, which seem to exist everywhere without a proper ecosystem to sustain them. The grounded population lives on stilted cities, about thirty feet off the ground, and is composed mostly of tightly bound wood. The largest of these cities being Dumpardo. Rot was frequent in some of the rainier areas, a problem which has been addressed by replacing the wooden foundations with metal. Areta appointed Jehannin Wyl the first Warden of Dumpardo in 535. The risen live on metal structures nailed into the stone of one of the Pillars. There are two cities standing today, each starting about 500 ft above ground level, and spiraling upwards another approximate 500 ft of developed area, before the structure becomes unfinished and unlivable. The frontier of the city is always under construction, and buildings higher up are of higher value for religious and prestige reasons, making construction a highly lucrative industry. Likely the most notable features of Sanglea’s terrain, and definitely the most regarded feature to its inhabitants, are the Three Pillars. Reaching a seemingly infinite height, the Pillars are ancient and a source of endless curiosity from Sangleans, so much, in fact, that the residents have built settlements sprouting off of the spires. Each Pillar became a city focusing on one aspect of their nation; Coliear, the scientific center of Sanglea, Siranol, the chief religious site, and Galilor, the militaristic capital. Or rather, Galilor was the capital until the Pillar was struck by lightning, or smote, as Siranites would say. In their sensitive position, the fire collapsed key supports, killing every inhabitant of the capital. The burning of the city was visible from both of the other pillars, and caused two major changes: the immediate reconstruction of the standing cities primarily with metal and other non-flammable materials, and the title of capital bestowed to Siranol. Galilor, the Pillar, now stands as a blackened memento of past glory and tragedy. Considered an unholy site, the Pit is a huge and seemingly bottomless sinkhole found deep within one of the larger forests. The pit is nearly a mile across, and several rivers empty into it, cascading into mist which gradually obscures view. Given the population's religious obsession with altitude, the pit has never been explored. As the pillars are viewed as a symbol of good and strength, the pit is seen as an evil thing, to be avoided and studied from a great distance. A curious phenomenon affects the Sanglea islands every summer. While normal tidal patterns on neighbouring islands and the coastline do not change, Sanglea's water level changes dramatically. It's unclear whether the islands sink, or if the water only rises in a limited area, and either possibility invites further study. The deep water provides a secondary reason for the stilt obsession, and possibly sparked the trend's beginnings. During the few weeks of flooding, the population adds whatever fish they can catch on top of the food they have stockpiled, and the season is usually seen as a celebratory time, rather than a nuisance. People Refusing to live on the ground, the people of Sanglea live on villages supported entirely by stilts, or in the case of aristocrats and holy-men, on artificial attachments stemming from the Pillars. They are a varied folk; those who live in the spires shadow are often more diminutive compared to their aristocratic cousins, but resemble each other with their dark hair, gray eyes, and soft features. This difference in stature is a result of a height-oriented caste system, a topic of resentful conversation among the Grounded citizens, and a god given right in the eyes of the Risen. Risen generally stand between six to seven feet tall, with the occasional eight foot giants being revered, and five-foot disappointments grounded. The Grounded have more average heights, at five to six feet. Many of the Risen are an intelligent, but headstrong bunch, becoming disinterested in topics and individuals when events do not go their way. Conversely, the Grounded are open-minded and tend to break the mold from societal rules imposed by those above, such as communication with land-dwelling foreigners or occasionally even blasphemous land-based, stiltless travel. In combat, stilted Sangleans aren't entirely worthless. Special spiked stilts dig deep into the ground, while the walker spears down at his opposition. This keeps the Sanglean safe at first, but it's usually not long before the stilts are uprooted or cut through. Each Sanglean soldier is approximately as effective as a foreign, unstilted soldier. Social Change As of 535, the Sanglean Bill of Rights was enacted to ensure equal treatment of Sanglea's Grounded population. Sanglean Bill of Rights It is the purpose of this document to recognize all citizens of Sanglea as equals, particularly in regards to the individual groups known as the “Risen” and the “Grounded” and to divest Sanglea of any prejudices against the populace of either group. Rights of these particular parties shall be reconciled in such a way that: # The citizens of the great pillar cities Siranol, Coliear, or any other pillar cities that should arise, or in the event that the ruined city Galilor is rebuilt, will not be subject to discrimination based upon height nor predilection for Ground based activities. # The practice colloquially known as “Grounding” shall be immediately and permanently halted, as it will be seen as to be in direct violation of statute number 1. “Grounding” will be defined as, but not limited to: The eviction of Sanglean citizens from the pillar cities on the sole grounds of cultural or religious bias. # The citizens of Sanglea shall be free to practice the religion of their choosing provided it is not in violation of the charter of our sworn Liege, the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea. The religions, Ascension, and Jaaku Na are explicitly forbidden. # In regards to foreign imports, goods and raw materials shall be divided amongst the population based upon census information to be updated every 5 years. For example, Dumpardo currently represents 24% of the Population of Sanglea, therefore they shall be entitled to 24% of all imported goods and materials to be used as they see fit for the betterment of their community. The same will be calculated for all Sanglean cities, updated every fifth calendar year. # Sanglean officials will be subject to without notice, inspections by Agents of the Crown. Officials, including the acting Regent, found to be in violation of this charter shall be removed from office, and may face punitive action. # Regents will continue to be chosen by the Contest of Pillars in respect to local custom. An Agent of the Crown must be present to officialize the proceedings. This document is signed and enacted in the year 535 by: Areta Roimoata, Queen of the Kingdom of the Isles Alushen Sira, Acting Regent of Sanglea Religion To be above is to be godly. This is the root of Sanglean religion, or Rism, stemming from the three seemingly infinitely tall Pillars, which are scattered across the Sanglean mainland. Due to the frequent flooding, Sangleans regarded these ancient Pillars as a safe haven, and adapted to life above ground. The practice of Rism is an attempt to understand the will of the Pillars or that of who made them. When Rism is practiced seriously, generally by the Pilran Sect, an isolated portion of the aristocratic Risen, intense study and research is conducted on reason for the floods, ancient scripture, and the Pillars themselves. As a result of this mania for answers, setting foot on the ground is seen as blasphemous, and is viewed as disinterest for guidance from a higher being for the sake of selfish needs. Contrariwise, to be higher is regarded to be more dedicated, and is rewarded with higher status and wealth. It is an uncommon, yet recognized, punishment for a Risen to be cast down from the Pillar to the ranks of the Grounded, or in extreme cases, to be banished to walk the earth. The practice of Rism was banned in the year 540 by Queen Areta following the tragic Grounded genocide of Dumpardo initiated by then Regent Alushen Sira. Children of Kina, which was introduced by missionaries in the year 521 has taken a majority hold on the Sanglea population. Resources All of Sangleas resources come from the sky, since drawing from the earth is frowned upon at best. Birds are generally caught with hooked crossbow bolts that can be reeled back to the firer, and can be large enough to feed four for a meal. Above cloud level fly Skywhales, which are caught in a similar method and deliver much of the food supply, but are too lean to yield much usable oil. Lastly, falling stars which burn throughout the atmosphere occasionally survive the distance to the highest catching nets, though burned down to a fraction of their normal size. These stars are used for heat and light, and provide a religious focus. Neglecting the earth however, leaves Sanglea completely deprived of metal. Metal is a material of extreme importance for their progress, since all construction uses metal at least as a foundation, to avoid another fire catastrophe. Category:Regions Category:Island Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Island Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions